Penitence-A Hunger Games Fanfiction
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has went through a lot of painful events,she lost her sister and her mother is now practically non-existent in her e one who opened the doors for her,Peeta,is no longer who he was and has changed which includes his feelings to her. Finnick Odair,the Capitol heartthrob,goes through changes that will impact his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Must you really do this,Peeta?I mean we have been through so many things-"I was cut off by him.

"Katniss,does it look that I love you anymore?Does it?I'm doing you a favour here to not let you waste your youth with me,I love someone else."Peeta hollers,shattering every single hope I had that we would reconcile.

"You two,do you still want to sign the papers?"The lawyer asks us and a year slids down my cheek before I nod,"Yes."

I sign the papers and looked directly away from Peeta's now cruel eyes,he was not the same man as he was before.

Peeta does sign his and states,"Now,I'll be the nice man and you'll receive enough money to last you for a life means that whatever connection we had previously is now split and will you promise me that you will not ever try to see me again?"

My lips quiver and I nodded once again,"Yes and you can take your money back,I will not take a single cent of yours and the house will go to you,it is as simple as that."

The session ends and I walk out of the building with my coat over my arm,the reporters come and ask me questions but I ignored them despite knowing this will be on the papers tonight.

Gale picks me up in his flashy Volkswagen and I sigh before he interrupts me,"He isn't worth your time,stop thinking of him,he doesn't deserve you."

"It's just that,we've been through so much like the rebellion against the Capitol and the time we went to victors' show and he professed his undying love for this all a lie,Gale?"

"The and your future was a design by the Capitol,he was probably acting to make more cash off of you."Gale rolled his eyes as he slammed the car honk in annoyance,"Stupid drivers who stop in the middle of the road."

I change the subject and asked him,"So how are you and Hannah?"

Hannah was a name Johanna preferred than being called by her old name.

" 's doing great in her second trimester and we've been going on trips to the various districts."

"How is Hazzelle doing and what about Posy,did she recover from that terrible sprout of Chicken Pox?"

"She's been sewing and taking care of Posy but mostly,she wanders around the house and puts up irrelevant pictures on the wall."He frowned,showing his displeasure,"And every time when I tried to take them down,she just yells at me."

"My life is so messed up,"I groaned before Gale says,"Mine too."

"What the hell,you have an amazing wife and you're going to be a father soon,what kind of joke are you playing on me,Gale Hawthorne?"

"It's so stressful and I wish we could be out in the woods,hunting again but the animals in there are now protected by the ,'so called law,'and we can't do anything about it."He says,curling both of his fingers when he tried to emphasise before parking his car in front of his house.

It was pretty,I chose it as she thought it was , ' deadly,' but I see nothing in this was deadly.

The sound of Gale's keys shaking made me quake too and when we went through the door,Johanna comes up to us,"How was it,Katniss?"

"I'll need to live here for a while,would you mind?"I asked her.

"No,you can stay here as long as you want and now,tell me what happened there."

"We finally had a divorce,he tried to give me money but I refused to and gave him the house,just reminds me of those painful memories there."

"You're right to do that,don't take that bloody devil's he caused you to have a miscarriage,he skipped away and had a secret mistress."Johanna crosses her arms before going to the front door,"I'm going to teach that idiot a lesson."

"You're in your second trimester and as much as I want you to do that,I don't want you to exert yourself too much and harm the baby."I pulled her back to gale.

"What do you expect,he used you and you're still nice to that !"

"Just not now."

"Fine,the baby is still a living going to sleep now."Johanna shuffles her feet before walking to the bedroom.

"I'll be at the fireplace."I said to Gale,he nodding his head in acknowledgement,"If you need me,I will be at the kitchen and I'm cooking stew tonight,your favourite Lamb stew with Dried plums."

"Forget it,the stupid games made me lose my appetite again."

"Then,we'll be having lobster bisque,how is that?"

"Alright."I sighed before walking to the fireplace,sitting on the wooden rocker and started the fire in no time.

I reminisced the days in Victor Village with Peeta and it just tore in my mind and my heart arched.


	2. Chapter 2

I cringed as I woke up to an old folk tune,playing on the radio,"Stupid Gale,you can take your crappy music out of my subconscious."

I held my hand up and swung it real hard,across my face. _Yep,definitely awake._ I think.I make myself stretch out from the rocking chair,noticing a small quilt that has fallen onto the floor and I stare at it before picking it 's probably Gale,he always does things like this.I think I'm sick of him,treating me like a child.

When my two feet had stabilized on the wooden-tilled floor,I yawned as they bring me to the heel of my left foot,created excruciating pain for me and so I grabbed a bag of ice, along with a can of condensed it into my mug,I took a tiny metal spoon and stirred it,to give it some consistency before I put in the tea leaves.

I made strange tea,but it didn't taste that bad at fact,it was decent.

Sitting still at the dining table,staring at the pictures in the album.I immediately slammed the book shut,when I caught the gaze of their sweet and beloved eyes,smiles.

I miss them,too bad...they're gone.

 _Are you,are you coming to the tree?_

Reluctantly,I flipped to the page and let a cold tear fall onto it and it rolls downs on my sweet Anna's face,my nail moves around their with his toy trains...

Crying,I flung it onto the wall and cried,"Where are you..."

I sobbed loudly,curling myself on the floor and a shot of pain shoots through my head,making it pound like a stone.

Wishing Prim too will come back,makes the situation worse.I start to hyperventilate and a young bird lands beside me and it opens its beak,slowly my nightmares begin to crawl back.

 _"Katniss!Katniss!Katniss!"She screamed,I saw a huge dark moon loom over the plain white sky and I gasped immediately._

 _Sprinting over to her,yelling,"Prim!Prim!"She was being held captive by those kids with the eyes that were in the shape of slits,mysterious and unforgiving was what I can tell._

 _They hissed,glaring intensely at me."You killed her."_

 _That voice echoes around my head as I brought my hands to cover my ears as I begged for mercy."Please stop...stop...p-please..."_

 _The room spins around me and I think I saw Peeta and Anna,singing."Row...row...row...the boat...gently...down...the stream...merrily...merrily..._

 _I joined them by completing the last few lines of the song,sobbing incoherently."L-life...is...l-like...a-a...d-dream."_

 _It leaves me on my knees,in the darkness when the lights go out._


End file.
